Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for determining temperature. Furthermore, the invention relates to a measuring arrangement for determining the flow of a medium through at least one measuring tube. The measuring arrangement is, for example, a Coriolis or a vortex flowmeter. The medium is, in particular, flowable and preferably at least partially a liquid or a gas.
Description of Related Art
A flowmeter using the Coriolis principle can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,697. There, temperature sensors are attached to the measuring tube in order to increase the measuring accuracy.
A problem that often occurs when using temperature sensors—or in general devices for determining temperature—is being able to attach or reliably attach the sensors to the measuring object. This occurs, in particular, for uses subject to harsh surrounding conditions. For example, very high or very low temperatures or jumps in temperature can damage the attachment. Machines such as stirrers, pumps, etc. also exert forces on the sensors to some extent.
Principally, there is an increased risk that the sensors or devices become detached. Additionally, the contact between the measuring object and the sensor can change over time, which can lead to less reliable measurements.